Angels Airport
Angels Airport (ICAO: SLAN) is a major public airport that is built on more than three privately owned sims located in the center of The Nautilus Continent in the North Channel of the Blake Sea. This location is the gateway to 3 Second life Continents from the northern Coast of Corsica to the southern Tip of Satori. Angels Airport is designed to accommodate series 700 jets with two 757s on takeoff and landing at the same time. In addition, Angels Airport provides parking, hangars, and individual terminals for series 700 jet. Angels Airport has become a rapidly growing airport since its its creation at the beginning of the second quarter of 2018. Angels Airport is also home to the Channel Coast Guard Station, The Angels Flight Training School, the Angels Full Service-Deep Water Marina, and the full-service GTFO center handling air freight, sea freight, and land freight. CONTENTS LANDING ADVISORIES * ELEVATIONS ADVISORIES: Angels Airport has two PRIMARY north-south runways that are paved and lighted for takeoffs and landings. * Runway 36 is the landing runway with a designed southern approach and a runway elevation of 39 meters. Minimum recommended approach is 49 meters. * Runway 18 is the takeoff runway with a designed north to south takeoff and a runway elevation of 39 meters. * Angels Airport has two SECONDARY runways (A & B) that are paved and lighted for takeoffs and landings. * Secondary Runway (A) is a north south runway that ia designed for takeoffs and landings to support vendors and shops. Runway elevation is 60 meters and the minimum recommended approach of 70 meters. * Secondary Runway (B) is an east west runway that is designed for takeoffs and landings with eastern approach to support aircraft parking. Runway elevation is 82 meters and the minimum recommended approach of 92 meters. HIGH VOLUME TRAFFIC ADVISORY Angels Airport is designed and built for routine low-lag status on the primary runways as well as the primary established Angels Airport sim. Periods of high aircraft volume traffic of various types may occur. Check the region with your approach. SLOW REZ ADVISORY The primary takeoff and landing runways as well as the primary Angels Airport sim are built for continuous low-lag status. Pre-landing flyover to cache objects should be considered. No weapons, battle activity or freelance sales at the airport. BACKGROUND FIRST PHASE DEVELOPMENT In the initial development phase, the Two "East" & "West" sims were acquired with the two Primary runways established on the east sim with the main public terminals "A" and "B" were established with supporting aircraft parking, hangars and private terminals. Large Supporting buildings with elevator system were established for aircraft parking and storage. SECOND PHASE DEVELOPMENT The airport terminal "A" and "B" were upgraded with full terminal enhancements, and baggage control were established. The land connection with paving of the road connection to Linden Road 14 was established. The GTFO support facilities were established with two functional cranes were established. Air cargo, sea cargo and land cargo were established. THIRD PHASE DEVELOPMENT A full north sim addition was added to the airport. A half sim to provide additional paved and lighted parking, hangars and private terminals for series 700 jets. A second half sim was acquired to provide a full service-deep water marina with full docks and apartments. AIRLINES * Aquila Airlines - Klaber Air * Beckair * Britannia Air * Elite * Latam Airlines * Liberta * Royal Air * The Grid Airlines * XploreAir Facilities and services PILOT FACILITIES.. * Full Airlines check-in areas * Pilot Lounge * Public Rez areas * Tri-color visual approach slope indicator (VASI) * Aviation Fuel stations * Airport beacons * Radar System * ATC system * Cargo Terminal with storage unit support & push-back area * FIRE & SECURITY Support * Short Stay Hospital Facility GENERAL FACILITIES * Main Terminals "A" & "B" * Two advanced jetways... one jet-way to support full automated deployment for large jets (example series 700 jets) and a "low tech" jet-way to support general aircraft * Full passenger check-in and baggage check-in. * Cafe area and food services * Teleport Units * Car Parking It is the goal of Angels Airport ownership to provide an environment to assist all citizens of Second life in enjoying all the aviation and boating opportunities second life has to offer Category:Airports Category:Open Airports Category:Nautilus Category:Executive Airports Category:Heliports Category:Open Airports (Nautilus)